Khaled
by whats my name again
Summary: my first fic, reveiw please.
1. original prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters or concepts listed in this story, aside from the ones I created myself.

Please note: the majority of this story is set at the end of the Brood War saga. I have heard things talking about what happens after it, but I have no idea what. If I say anything that agrees or disagrees with any possible events afterwards, it is entirely coincidental. Remember, this is my first fic, so be fair in your reviews, and give some suggestions on improving the fic PROLOUGE 

Far from most civilization was set a small mining colony, that only received updates in mining technology. Once a month, a small fleet of dropships, specialized to carry minerals and vespanese gas, would come with some outside news. It was a quiet place, too far to pick up the largest radio waves, but not much fun for 10-year-old Khaled Transton. He would often sit and wait for the dropships to arrive, so that he could filch a copy of the Warships magazines that were distributed to the adults of the colony. As a result, he knew words that even his mother had no idea of the meaning (so she would hit him whenever he used an unfamiliar word). He was reading over the article about fast cloaking warships called 'Wraiths', but after the 1000th time it was quite boring. Needing to have something to do until tomorrow, he decided to see if he was psychic. He had heard that psychics went far away to get this damper thing, but since he had no idea what that meant, he didn't care. Walking over to the kitchen, he took a glass cup. Then he decided to try to make it float (even though that was not really a part of psychic powers). When the cup didn't move he angrily picked it up and tossed it at the wall, shattering the fragile glass.

Mary Tranton was an excellent cook. It didn't matter to her that people could easily get ration bars containing all the nutrients and fillingness of a full days meal, she still went about making gourmet meals for the family. She was in the middle of cooking a roast chicken (a rare delicacy, as chickens were extinct, existing only as a genetic formation), when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Dashing past the crockery cupboards, she found Khaled tossing glass cups at a wall.

"Khaled!" she exclaimed, "Stop trashing my crockery and find something useful to do."

"But there's nothing to do, mom!" shouted Khaled.

"Well, how about you go out and help your dad with the mining, and tuck in your shirt now!"

"But"

"Just go!"

Jake Tranton had a job as an S.C.V. He spent his time in a specialised suit, mining rocks and transforming Vespanese gas into a useable form. His team was behind schedule, and they had less than a day to catch up, so they were working extra hard. He was about to drag a stack of minerals back to base, when he saw his son, Khaled, running towards him.

"Khaled, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mom says I have to help with the mining" he replied.

"Well," said Jake, "why don't you help us by transporting the minerals we mine. Go back to the centre and ask for the old hover-barrow." Khaled ran back to the command centre and grabbed a hover-barrow, a transporting tool used before the invention of S.C.V. suits. Soon he was running back and forth between the centre and the minerals

_**4 hours later**_

Khaled and the miners were lounging around the remains of the minerals. They had done so much work, there was none of it left at the current location.

"Well" exclaimed Jake Tranton, "thanks to you, son, not only are we on track, but we're ahead of schedule!"

"Err, " said Khaled, "Thanks?"

"No seriously, without you this wouldn't have been accompli…"

wondering why his father had stopped talking, Khaled looked up to see his dad with a long barb sticking out of his chest. Looking behind his father, he saw large cobra-like creature rearing up behind him. The creature suddenly thrusted its head forward, releasing a volley of the spines that had been sticking in Jake. Whenever they hit a living organism, it started to corrode away the skin. Soon, all the S.C.Vs were dead. In fear, Khaled roan off.

The command centre of the base was set near a miniature cliff. At the top of the cliff, there were some bushes and trees that could be used to observe every action. Of the colony. At that point in time, the colony was fighting against an army of strange creatures who seemed obsessed with killing the Terrans. If they had been searching hard enough, they would have noticed a boy shaped figure cowering in the bushes. However, they were too obsessed with killing Terrans. Though the people were fighting hard, they were just a mining colony with no military technology, ill suited to fight the creatures that would someday be called Zerg. Very soon, the creatures were directly attacking the command centre, and were quickly demolishing it. It was all Khaled could do not to scream and give away his position. Suddenly, the monsters stopped attacking. Then a balloon like creature flew in from the far west. It flew directly into the Command Centre, and tendrils immediately started to surround the building. Suddenly Khaled could hear cries of pain seemingly coming from everywhere. Khaled blocked his ears, but it did not stop anything. After a few seconds, it dawned on him that what he was hearing was entering directly into his head. He knew that the only way this could happen would be if he were psychic. Suddenly the cries were muffled out replaced by a horrible presence, which he realised was controlling the attacking creatures. Khaled willed himself to find out what happened to the pained groans, and he felt that the souls still existed, but their bodies had been taken control of. The, the balloon creature left the centre, followed by Khaled's mother. Only she wasn't. after ally his mom didn't have giant claws sticking out of her back, nor would she ever start helping the soon-to-be-named Zerg. Khaled felt in his mind that she was under control of the creature that must be controlling the other ones. Khaled started to feel angry, and the controlling presence somehow detected his anger, as a swarm of the monsters started rushing towards his hiding spot. They arrived, just in time to get fried on the psyionic energy that was pulsing out of Khaled. Soon, it manifested itself in the form of blue lightning, and started to eliminate all living things left in the area. Within minutes the whole area of where the base used to be was covered in, blue destructive energy

Thank you for reading this far and I hope you'll review. You can say anything in your reviews, as long as you contain some helpful info on how I can improve this fic. Flames will be used to warm my house


	2. 16 years later

Hello peoples, I'm back to continue this work of art that has received so many flames.

**Disclaimer: **while I don't claim to own Starcraft, or any of its Characters, I can honestly say that Khaled is mine and mine alone. So is his family, and some concepts. Therefore, if you recognise it, I don't own it

At last, the real story is now beginning. At some point, Khaled will permanently change his name. So, since I have no naming taste, I would like you to post suggestions in your reviews. Also, I will soon be creating a fic page called names, where I describe a new character, and you give name suggestions. Anyway, I'd better stop talking before that man over there shoots me, so farewell

-------------------------------

I was carrying a package, about the size of a shoebox. I opened a garage, and walked in to my customised Vulture. Opening the box, I took out what a cloaking device. However, it was nothing more than a decorated, hollow box, being added to my Vulture for the sole purpose of giving me an excuse to cloak. I am Khaled, an undiscovered, undampered psychic, and I intend to make sure that nobody ever finds out about that

I had just finished modifying the vulture so that it could be driven with foot motions alone, when the com-link sitting on my bed started to beep. Picking it up, I saw that I was being given a mission call. I picked it up, expecting to see one of the subordinates of Mengsk, commander of earth and the galaxies greatest idiot. It was fairly surprising to see the Tyrant himself.

"Uh," I said, "you have some job for me to do?"

"Yes." Replied Mengsk. "Nearby this base is a city containing roughly 3 million people. The Queen of Blades has set up a base in the hopes of infesting every single member of the city. The base is too well defended to attack with an army of any size. However, it only has minimal sensing devises, and could quickly be infiltrated. I am aware that you have recently installed a cloaking device onto your Vulture, so you have been chosen to head this mission. Do you accept?"

"Yeah, ok," I answered, "but why ask me? I'm just a common solider."

"Why you? Because you have an extraordinary ability to comprehend orders, and a seemingly infallible sense of where the zerg are. Now move!"

As I ran to my vulture, I thought about the mission. Though Megnsk always did a big hero act, pretty much everybody knew that he was responsible for the creation of the monstrosity in charge of the Zerg army, and I knew that he really didn't care about anything but staying in power. I jumped on to my vulture, revved the engines and drove through a teleporter set to my mission location.

Standing in front of me was a force consisting of 40 ghosts, 20 Wraiths and 10 modified siege tanks. Looking over a map of the base taken by a observer captured from the Protoss, I reviewed my strategy.

"Ok." I said. "The zerg have a line of sunken and spore colonies 4 colonies deep. I've managed to get us 6 nukes, so heres our plan. We'll send six ghosts to drop the nukes in these locations. This shall knock out enough colonies to let us pass through undetected. However, the Zerg could easily send overlords to find us, so the remaining ghosts shall spread out to knock out any and all overlords who come within range of detecting us. Once the colonies have been destroyed, the Wraiths will move in and start blasting up the Cerebrate. The siege tanks shall surround the hive and destroy it. Any questions? Good. Now move out!"

As the forces got into position, I ran over to where I parked my vulture and hopped on. Then, I pressed a fake button and cloaked myself. As I arrived back, I decided to check the nukes on my com-link. It showed me that they were already flying to their destinations. The Zerg realised this and sent off some Overminds towards the colonies. However, the base hadn't upgraded their speed, and they died before they could get within detection range. Looking up, I realised that the nukes were within metres of their targets. I sent a message, telling the Ghosts to pull back or die with the colonies. Most did, but the 6 who were aiming the nukes couldn't move in time, and got hit by the radioactive explosion. Then, the wraiths flew over the destroyed colonies and started to shoot the cerebrate, while the siege tanks surrounded the central hive and entered siege mode. The ghost spread out between the two groups and started to shoot down any and all Overminds in their range. I looked at the two attack forces and decided that the wraiths would need more help. I revved up my engine and headed towards the Cerebrate.

As I neared the Cerebrate, I realised that it was already taking heavy damage. As I headed towards it, I pressed a few buttons with my feet and prepared for battle. Just because I installed a few fake controls, it didn't mean the whole thing was a normal vulture. I had replaced the grenade launcher with twin flamethrowers, and had added a device to hold, release and help to aim two gauss rifles, giving me the offensive power of 4 standard soldiers. I released the rifles and started pounding the Cerebrate with both bullets and flames. Suddenly, I noticed something flying out of the hive. I turned, and saw a Zerg queen soaring to the city.

I charged up my engine and raced towards the queen at full speed. When I reached it, it was already beginning to send the tendrils that would change an innocent civilian into a murdering tool of the Zerg. I quickly shot 5 rounds into the Queen, just as it was starting to infest a terrified woman. Then, I raced back to the Cerebrate at full speed. I then shot it until it exploded in a mass of guts. However, I could feel that part of it still existed, and would enter into the physical world any second. I then took careful aim with one of my rifles, and shot of a psychic blast in the disguise of a bullet. As it made contact, the Zerg started to go crazy. They attacked everything that move, removing the Zerg threat better than any army could. Soon, only one zergling remained, and it was easily eliminated. All the soldiers decloaked, and started heading back to base. I was about to do the same, when I felt the mind of one of the Ghosts minds casually brushing against mine. I knew there was nothing I could do. If I shielded my thoughts, he would know of my capacities. Same if I let him rummage around my head. Suddenly, the mind withdrew. I turned around and saw one of the ghosts calling for a force to dampen me, effectively reducing any mental capacities I had to almost nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, I am back to continue this great work that everybody flames. For the disclaimer, see chapter 1. I have been very sick recently, and have been unable to type, but now I am back. Also, exams have started this week. Anyway, on with the story

As the alerting Ghost started to make his call, the others started to cloak with the intention of cutting off my escape. However, there is no way to conceal the mind, and I was quickly able to identify where they were and how to escape. I revved up my vulture and raced at top speed towards a break in their formation. However, as I passed, the Vulture bumped on something and I heard a cry of pain. I slowed to a halt and turned, to see that one ghost had stuck his leg under my bike and had broken it. Suddenly, he set it in place with a sickening crack. I felt with my mind and realised that the other Ghosts had surrounded me. I looked within the circle of minds, and saw an old ramp, used for launching the impossibly heavy Battlecruisers into space. A wraith was slowly passing overhead. I then put my Vulture to a speed that would greatly damage the engine and raced towards the launching platform. As I hit it, I lost my grip on my Vulture. Both the transport and I were launched up into the air. However, the Vulture exploded a hundred feet above the ground, while I went straight up and landed on the wing of the Wraith. I then started to creep towards the door, hoping that the pilots hadn't locked it. I reached it, found it unlocked, and climbed inside.

As I entered the ship, I saw that the flight pilot was lying dead at the controls, his scull smashed by what appeared to be a hydralisk ramming the ship. The weapons pilot had climbed to the flight controls, but was not very skilled. He felt me watching him and turned around. He was prepared to knock me out, so I mentally knocked him out. I then dumped the dead pilot, shifted the unconscious one to the back seat, and started flying the wraith. However, a bunch of other wraiths started following me with the intent of shooting me down, so I cloaked the ship and flew out into deep space.

About five hours later, the pilot came to. I prepared to send him back to sleep, but I could feel that he did not mean to harm me.

"Hi," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Flying as far away from the empire of Mengsk as possible." I answered.

"Ok," he replied, "but are you sure that flying into the heart of the Zerg forces is better?"

"What Zerg?" Suddenly, a beep emerged from the navigational computer, indicating a large amount of incoming force. "Oh." I stated. "Those Zerg. Listen, do you think you could go trigger happy for me?"

"Sure thing" came the reply. Suddenly, a constant barrage of laser fire came from a gun turret set under the nose of the Wraith. As I looked ahead, a solid wave of mutalisks came into view. I started to do some fancy flying, always angling so that the stream of laser fire concentrated on one point in the wall. Soon there was a hole, just large enough for the Wraith to squeeze through. It burst through on the other side, with 50 Mutalisks swarming after us.

Zeratul the dark templar was resting when he was called upon by one of his subordinates.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A force of 51 Hydralisks is heading straight for this planet," replied the scout pilot, "what do you suggest we do?"

"Send out a force of 25 scouts and 25 corsairs." came the reply. "And prepare the rest of the forces to warp to a different planet. I'm not sure how they found us, but we cannot allow them to kill a single one of our remaining civilians"

I was desperately trying to lose the Hydralisks, but they seemed to be carrying several Overlords with them, as cloaking had no effect. Suddenly, the navigation computer started beeping again. I looked ahead and saw a large force of Protoss scouts and Corsairs heading towards the Zerg. I relaxed, as their advanced weapons could handle the Zerg a lot better than a single Wraith could. I was very shocked when they started shooting at me. As I flew off, they had a lucky shot and absolutely destroyed the Wraith's missile firing system. I began to wonder if the whole universe was out to get me. Soon we were out of range of all opposing forces.

After a few hours, we were flying through open space. I had discovered that the gunner's name was Ben Shizlak, famous for being the fastest and most accurate shooter out of not just humanity, but out of all known creatures. He was just telling me of a time that he held back a medium force of mutalisks single handedly (probably a lie), when the control panel started beeping again. I looked at the controls and saw a message urgently flashing, 'Warning. Low Gas.' Vespanese Gas is an amazing substance, one litre capable of fuelling a Battlecruiser for an hour. However, no ship has an unlimited supply of it, and no fuel mid-space is highly dangerous.

"Ben," I said, "where is the nearest planet that has not been drained of all resources?"

He replied, "Well, there is a planet called Kosmor 3 in the same system as Aiur. It can hold life, and the Protoss had several bases there before they fled the forces of the Zerg."

"Let's go there." I said. As long as we are safe from Zerg I'm fine."

An hour later, we reached the planet Kosmor 3. As we entered the atmosphere, the controls started beeping yet again. I looked down and saw a message saying, "Out of Fuel." I released 3 of the old fashioned parachutes from the hull of the Wraith. And started an attempt to glide. However, even with the parachutes to slow us down, we were descending very fast. I used all of my flying expertise and managed to get towards a clear patch of grass. However, just before I started to properly land, the Parachutes tore off. The Wraith dropped like a like a stone and landed on a jagged rock. Ben and I quickly got out and headed towards the tree line. However, when we were 400 feet from crashed ship, it exploded.

"Now come on!" Exclaimed Ben Shizlak. "Did you have to crash it? How are we going to get off this rock?"

"It's not my fault the Wraith crashed." I replied. "Anyway, you said this was a Protoss planet, there's bound to be an abandoned craft somewhere"

"And it will be broken." Replied Ben.

"Hey! I grew up on a mining colony. I can easily repair any damage." I replied.

"Yeah, well where can we sleep tonight? We need some protection from the night's creatures."

"Look, over there is an abandoned bunker." was my reply.

"What's a bunker doing on a Protoss planet?" asked Ben, but we both knew I would provide shelter for the night. We both raced towards it. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my ankle and saw the world swing upside down.

"Well look what we've caught!" said a voice.

From out of the bushes came a man with a bunch of marines. They seemed prepared to kill us. I looked at my feet and saw that they were tied up by a rope made of a rare material called nihillium, capable of cancelling out all Psychic emissions. We were trapped, with no way to escape.


	4. Chapter 3 connections

I continue to type, though the flames are many. Reviews are loved, and I have bought a heat resistant suit for reading them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Starcraft or any of the characters or concepts mentioned in this fanfic. Except for Khaled. And Ben Shizlak. And Kosmor 3 (the planet, not the name). And Nihillium (though the name was created by Ian Irvine). And the battlecruiser ramp.

As we swung aimlessly, the marines set up to shoot us down firing squad style. I prepared to meet my doom, but felt the rope move as if something was rubbing against it. I glanced over at Ben, and caught a glint of metal. He had released a small but sharp knife from his hell, and was using it to cut the rope. The rope snapped just as the marines got the order to fire. I set up a shield around Ben and I, just before the bullets hit. As they bounced harmlessly to the floor, I sent out a mental wave that knocked out all around me (including Ben Shizlak). I then separated the soldiers from their guns, piled the troops up, and set up a reverse- force field around them.

After a day, my brain number wore off. Ben awoke first, rubbed his head, and asked, "Would you stop doing that? It gives me a headache."

"I had no choice." I replied. "If I had tried anything else, I wouldn't have enough energy left to breathe."

"Well, you could have done it sooner. We almost got blasted into oblivion back there"

"Look, the rope was made of a material that nullifies psychic powers. It is distilled to dampen Ghosts. Until I lost contact with the rope, I was helpless"

"Ok, ok. Don't get too pushy. Anyway, our assailants have arisen from their snooze." Sure enough, my prisoners were now awake.

"What do you want with me, eh?" asked the leader.

"Well, I would want the name of your superordinate, but it's pretty obvious that you are a servant of Arcturus Mengsk."

"Excuse me? Who did you say you're accusing me of siding with? I'd never side with that lying #&$!"

"But," I stated uncertainly, the only people ever to attempt resisting his rule were the U.E.D, and they were all destroyed by the queen of Blades." As I mentioned the title of Kerrigan, a flash of pain went across the man's face. Wondering if he was some survivor of the organisation's obliteration, I decided to enter his mind to find out. I told Ben to keep watch, and flew into the world of the stranger's brain.

As I entered the outer reachers of the guy's mind, a flood of emotions welled up to overwhelm me. I ignored them and forced my way to the part of his thoughts that held memories. I started watching through them, and realised that the man (who I now knew to be called James Raynor, also known as Jim) was in the same situation as I was, only with a lot more pain. After seeing several memories, I left his head and returned to my body.

As I regained physical conscienceless, I heard a wail of grief. I looked over at the source, and saw that Jim Raynor was being drowned by a flood of suppressed memories. I waited until he calmed down enough to be reasonable, the walked towards the cage. I absorbed its energy back into me, and started heading towards James. His soldiers spread out to stop me, but I parted them and passed through them. I bent down over Jim Raynor and helped him up.

"Why the sudden change of heart, huh?" he asked me as he got to his feet.

"Your mind is an open book to me," I answered, "and I can find out your intentions just by clicking my fingers. I see that you are in the same boat as us, therefore we are allies."

"Whatever." Replied Jim. "Hey, do you two want to come to our base? The food is good, and there is great protection." I asked Ben what he thought, and he decided that we should go there. After returning the soldier's weapons, we headed of in the direction of their base.

After an hour of marching, we arrived at a large hill. Raynor told us that his stronghold was just over the hill, so Ben and I raced up to the top. When I got to the top, however, I stopped in my tracks. On the other side was a battered base, being bombarded by wave after wave of Zerg troops.


	5. Chapter 4:mortal combat

Hi again, I am here to continue a masterpiece and to give a few answers to GrimMoody's reviews.

1:Ben Shizlak is not angry at the shield, but at the fact that Khaled knocked him out (again). However, he understands that it was the only possible move

2:no matter what person the story is set in, I always write prologues, interludes and epilogues in the 3rd person

3:whilst you say the plot makes no sense, I've read some fics that make even less sense then this one

4:the name Khaled is far better than Brian Mcook

5:however, I am pleased that you have stuck with the story so far.

To everyone else, when you review, suggest a girl's name, as I am making a new character in one of the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: if you recognise anything in this fanfiction, I don't own it'

From our vantage point, we could see the entirety of the Zerg forces bombarding the base, and it was easy to believe that the Queen of Blades was directing the entirety of her forces against it. There was approximately 2,000 Zerglings alone, far more than even 4 cerebrates could control. With such a solid wave of Zerg attacking the Terran stronghold, even its excellent defences were quickly deteriorating.

"Look." Said Jim. "With all those Zerg down there, if we even show a glimpse of our faces we will be dead in 10 seconds flat. As sad as it is, there is nothing to do about the Base."

"No." I replied. "The zerg are attracted to the mental signature of the psychic mind. They're already heading in our direction. Ill shield us and try to distract Kerrigan away from controlling the Zerg, but you will have to defend yourselves." As I spoke, an Ultralisk managed to make it to the command centre, and used its enormous tusks to carve a large hole in the wall. As I put a Shield around us, I noticed a Zerg Queen heading towards the command centre. I blasted it with a psychic energy ball and put another shield around the command centre, whilst my companions sprang into action. I then considered the best way to distract Kerrigan. I realised that if I were to take control of an Overlord, making as much mental noise as possible, could divert her attention. I told Ben to guard me, and entered the mental world.

As I entered the cyber world of the minds, I considered how important it was that I learn to see both sides at once. I searched around for a few minutes, and then found the mental signature of an overlord. I pushed my energy into bringing it under my control. Almost immediately, I felt a powerful mind concentrate on me. Though I had never felt it before, I instantly recognised it as the mind of the Queen of Blades. As we started battling for the control, I felt another mind, withdrawn. I realised that Kerrigan did not, as her body led everyone to believe, willingly join the Zerg. Instead, her physical form was taken control of by I different version of the Overmind. Suddenly, I realised the best way to distract the Queen of Blades. I shattered as much of the mental cage surrounding the real Kerrigan's mind as I could, and then departed from the mental world, releasing a fake death signature.

As I returned to the Physical world, I saw a scene of utter chaos. Jim and his marines were gunning down as many zerglings as possible, while Ben had brought out 2 swords from who knows where, and was using them to slash several ultralisks into obliteration. The Zerg were moving around as if lost, while the infested Terrans were using their temporary freedom to get their revenge on the Zerg. I walked over to Jim Raynor and told him that the Zerg were under control, and he alerted the Command Centre that it could now escape from the Zerg. The entire base lifted off and flew away, stopping only to send out a couple of dropships to pick us up. We then flew into a large natural cave, and rested. By the time the Queen of Blades regained control, there was no trace that Humanity had ever been there

In the next few days, we repaired the buildings and tended to the wounded. After all tasks were done, I went to my room to contemplate over recent events. After a few minutes, Ben came into the room to tell me that we were heading out into space. As the Command centre prepared for takeoff, I wondered if the next planet we stopped on could be as disastrous as this one

Well, I hope you enjoyed this so far. I've got a hoard of other ideas, so keep reading if you wish for I riveting story.

Goodbye for now!


	6. interlude 1

This is the first interlude. The events written here do not need to be read to appreciate the true work of this fanfic. However, is may make some future events make more sense.

Disclaimer: none of the characters or concepts mentioned in this chapter are owned by me

The Queen of Blades had a temper. Although she had managed to trap her mental prisoner once again, a hope had awakened in the true Kerrigan, and not one day went by that the Zerg ruler didn't have to renew the mental bindings in place. On the 'positive' side, the one who had attempted release was killed by one of her many minions. However, the Queen of Blades had a deep fear that another one like him/her would arise from whatever race he/she was, and come to eliminate her. She sat down and started contemplating what race did it. The person hadn't tried to beat her in a honourable way, instead making a blow in a weak spot. This ruled out the Protoss. The Zerg were mindless, and anyway they were all controlled by her and her alone. That only left Terrans, although she knew that any human who showed even the slightest sign of psychic tendencies received a Dampening in 5 seconds flat. However, no known races remained in the galaxy, so the Queen of Blades felt they were her best bet. She called all her main Cerebrates and sent them on a mission of total assault


	7. chapter5

Welcome back my public; I now continue to write after a holiday of writing. Just for a point of reference to those who seek to flame, Jim Raynor didn't just take military people with him, he also took civilians who did not feel the need to be ruled by Mengsk. By the way, this chapter will contain my idea of Xel Naga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own starcraft or any of its concepts. All I own is Khaled and other things I made up.

A week after we left the scene of our last Zerg encounter, our navigators announced that a planet had been found in a quiet corner of the galaxy, less than a day away. As we approached the planet, I headed through the command centre towards my room. As I passed Bens door, I realised that he had not left his room since we had launched off from Kosmor 3. I pressed a button at the side of the door to open it, but Ben had locked it from the inside. I called in to the room to tell Ben that I was coming in, and then used my vast mental capacities to spring the lock open. The door immediately sprang open.

I looked around as I stepped in, and quickly saw Ben. However, he looked different from when I last saw him. Not different as in like an infested Terran, but enough for it to be obvious. He was about an inch taller, and his eyes were slightly larger and keener. His skin seemed slightly transparent. All these changes were minor, but what really got my attention was that the mental emissions, that all living things emit, had changed dramatically.

"What's up with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I must be having an allergic reaction the ultralisk blood that splattered all over me a week ago." he replied

"Speaking of that, why did you fell the need to attack the toughest Zerg around with nothing but a sword?"

"No reason" said Ben nervously.

"And whats even more stupid is the fact that even re-enforce titanium alloy will shatter on the hide of an ultralisk, but your weapon seems to be unscathed!"

"I don't know, I swear!" replied Ben.

"Well, I think I'll just check a more reliable source" I stated, then flew into his mind.

As I pushed my mental self into Bens mind, I took more notice of the changes to his mind-frame. When we first met, it was a confused and unstructured wreck. Now it was ordered, controlled, and above all, aware. It was clear that now, every action I did in here would be well known by him. Ignoring this fact, I moved through to view what was going through his head as he fought the ultralisk. However, just as I was about to access the memory, a mental current drove me back through his life towards his early days.

When I managed to break free of the current, I was looking at a memory of when he was six, though mentally, he was almost as old as in real time. His parents had recently been killed by a confederate raid on his house, and he had heard that they would be sending experimental soldiers called ghosts. He looked around for any people, but the coast was clear, so he ran across the street towards an abandoned house. Just as he was about to reach it, however, he ran into something invisible. He was then picked up by his collar by this invisible person, whom he realised must be one of the ghosts he had heard about. An invisible gun was pointed to his head, and he prepared himself for death. Suddenly, everything froze. The sky went dark, and a mysterious Voice called Ben's name.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously, as the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"My name is not important," replied the Voice. "I will make you an offer. Either come with me, and bind yourself to an unbreakable oath of service, or be left to the hands of the being who is in possession of you."

"Are you saying you sent it to catch me?" asked Ben.

"No, I merely offer you a chance to escape." Replied the Voice. "Anyway, will you agree to my terms?"

"Yeah, ok." Said Ben. When he said this, time continued from the point. There was a flash from the air, then a suddenly visible hand let go of him. When Ben picked himself up, he saw 2 halves of a man, between which stood a sword that could clearly slice through re-enforced steel with the same effort as butter. As Ben touched the sword, its physical shape changed to that of the one I saw used on an Ultralisk. Reality then started bending, in the Voice spoke, saying, "do not be alarmed, I am just taking you to my plane of existence." When reality hardened again, it then said, "I am now going to transform your Physical self into something stronger and better, you shall feel odd for a moment, but that will pass."

"Are you sure?" asked Ben. "I mean, wouldn't changing my shape change my personality?"

"No, your mind shall remain the same, only quicker to react to circumstances." With that, Ben's body began to change shape, when stabilised, I recognised it as a younger, but more fully formed, version of what I saw Ben to be at the start.

"Just a question," said Ben, "Who and what are you? And what is it you want with me?"

"My name is private," answered the Voice, "as is the name of my species. However, others in the universe call us the Xel Naga. As to you, I have saved you life so as to have someone capable of fixing up a mistake made by us"

"What mistake?"

"Well, a long time ago, someone carelessly discarded a set of Genes. When we came back to view the Protoss we had worked so hard on, they were losing thousands of their number to this bundle of genes, called Zerg. That's where you come in."

"Ah, ok. So where do I start?"

First you must be trained, then I shall give you some jobs to do."

I skimmed through several years of training with a blade sharp enough to slice the strongest substance easily, and senses so refined that guns never miss, sneaking is impossible and the slightest pressure recognised, as well as a mind so concentrated, he could tell whatever anyone who entered his head was doing. I also flashed through visions of assassinating everything from infested terrans, disguised as normal people, to political tyrants who's plans would be a benefit to the Zerg, if they came through to success. Then, I came to one that was very important. He had been given the mission of assassinating Arcturus Mengsk before he could give the order to sent one of the greatest potential minds into the clutches of the Zerg. Ben crept through the compound, almost completely undetectable due to an almost complete lack of life signs. After a large search, he identified the room that all of Mengsk's orders were coming from. He knocked out the guards stationed around the door, then slashed it open with a single blow of his sword. However, as he slashed the area in the dark room that was supposed to hold Arcturus Mensk, he realised that the room was a decoy, placed to halt all attacks made like this one. By the time he could identify the area that the true signals were coming from, the orders had already been given to leave Sarah Kerrigan to the mercy of the Overmind. He hung his head in disappointment, then was teleported to the 7th dimension, where the Xel Naga was deeply disappointed.

"Your failure to stop Kerrigan's descent is going to be the greatest blunder in the history of the universe." It said. "Due to this, I will send you back to live in Terran society, returned to a normal human, until such a time that you can redeem your mistake."

Several confused memories flashed by of living as a civilian, watching in dread as the Queen of Blades destroyed planet after planet of humanity. Then, it came to the part where he met me. I saw thoughts that had been voiced then opened onto the scene of our most recent battle with Zerg. At that point, his senses had drastically improved, giving him the realisation that he would soon go back to the way he was. He had done his bit in the battle, then locked himself away as to avoid discovery of his true form. Knowing the rest, I exited to the solid dimension.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Ben had come right up close to me.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone what you know?" he asked

"Sure!" I replied. "I'll even create an illusion so that you can enter society"

Ben was about to reply, when a message come over the loudspeaker

"Attention all personnel." it said. "It is now safe to come out of the command Centre. Accommodation had been made for civilians, and all high ranked military is to come to assist with the LTCS (long-term-com-stat)"

"Do we count as high ranked?" asked Ben

"Probably." I replied. "Anyway, they would need someone to help maintain the LTCS, and I have better knowledge then the best SCVs."

After forming an illusion over Ben, we exited the primary command centre, and headed over to where the LTCS was placed. We arrived, just as it was turned on. At first, I thought something was wrong, as I couldn't see the Zerg. Then I realised that they had been moving. When I located them, I found them in an area that used to belong to the Terran Empire. Not only that, but they were fastly moving to remove the rest of it. As they destroyed a planet per second, I began to feel a rage that had not been experienced since I first realised my mental capacities. The more billions of people that died, the greater my rage became. As the last lonely outpost collapsed, I lost control. The last thing I heard before all blanked out was Ben enquiring as to if I was ok or not.


	8. Chapter 6

Welcome back to the world of epic masterpieces. I have not updated for a long time, simply because I was working on a different story. Unfortunately, this work did not comply with the regulations of the site, so I had to remove it. Life moves on though. So on with the work! See disclaimer on other chapters

As I ran out of rage, I began to gain back the capability to see and hear outside object. Strait off, I notice that something was wrong with the earth. For one thing, the whole land was covered by a bluish glow. The sky was a swirling vortex of colour. But the most obvious sign was the way that the ground was moving (yes, moving), identical to the way the tides move. The only difference was the fact the ground was still as solid as ever. I looked around for Ben, and found him surfing a few centimetres above the ground on his sword, which seemed to have got a lot wider. With him was Raynor, who had managed to get onto a vulture and activate its hovering ability. I levitated myself into the air, and flew towards the two.

"Hey," I asked, "what's going on?"

"Well, you lost control of yourself, then the world went funny." Replied Jim. "Can you stop this?"

"I don't think so." Stated Ben. "If my guess is correct, there was an untapped power on this planet, and all Khaled did was awaken it. Anyway, it seems to be stopping"

Sure enough, Zwingini was re-stabilising, and the sky was clearing back into the familiar starlit night. However, something was different, and I couldn't quite figure out what. However, it was obvious to Ben, who said, "Hey, the stars are completely different! What's up with that?"

"Well," I replied, "either we have travelled through time, or we have been teleported to a new location in space. I'd put my money on the second option"

"Teleporting an entire planet?" asked Jim. "How can that happen?"

"Not sure." I stated. "But I'll check the psionic field for more info. You'd better recharge the LTCS so we can find out where we are. And Ben, I think you should do a head count, and check if everybody's ok."

With this, we all went about our tasks.

A day later, we all met back together at the LTCS.

"Hey Ben, do we have everybody?" asked Raynor.

"Yeah," he replied, "everybody alive except Johnny, who committed suicide just before the event happened. Did you check things yet?"

"I checked the field." I replied. "It seems we are on a mental highway, stretching across the universe. Through it we can take this planet anywhere where there is a stop point"

"Hang on." said Jimmy. "Wouldn't the journey be as rough as the last one? If so I wouldn't want to use it as a transport system"

Not to worry, it will be smoother." I replied. "The path was made b the Xel Naga, and that portion of it just is not very smooth. Is the LTCS recharged? If so, I will superimpose a map of the highway on the LTCS when it is up. Did you get round to fixing it, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, it's done." replied Raynor, "just flick the switch and we'll know where we are."

I braced myself for anything bad, and then flicked the switch. As soon as the machine had worked out the local 50 stars, though, I realised we were in big trouble.

"Hang on," I said, "we seem to be in the middle of Zerg territory."

"Well can we escape?" asked Raynor nervously. "After all, we are on a teleporting planet." Not sure of the answer, I conjured up a mental map of the highway over the screen of the LTCS. When I looked at the location of the points, I answered. "Sorry, but no. The best point connected to this one is in the middle of a well defended base, and teleporting more than once every 4 hours will probably rip the planet apart."

"But what about the path we took to get here?" Asked Ben. "There was no Zerg there."

"We could," I replied, "but the problem is that the highway is a one way travel path"

"How about attacking the base?" chipped in Jimmy. "After all, they won't be expecting it, and I'm pretty good at defensive tactics. Anyway, exactly how can a base be in the middle of space?"

"They are on a space station. " I replied. "But a revenge strike would be a good idea. It would take them by surprise, and will leave Kerrigan confused as to exactly how many Terrans she missed."

"Ok then, it's settled." Said James Raynor. "We shall teleport in and strike quickly, and make it seem like there are more of us than is really true. Hey Khaled, can you crest illusions?"

"Sure I can!" I replied. "I'll create 3 fake soldiers for every real one we have."

With this, we began to plan the moves we'd make in 'Operation Phoenix'

I hope your enjoying this everybody. The last chapter for this fiction (but not for the characters) is coming soon. Take care now!


	9. final chapter

Welcome back my fabulous audience, for the final chapter in this fanfic! Just before the story I would like to say how glad I am that you read so much of this work. For a disclaimer, see one of my previous chapters.

As we teleported in, I reviewed our plans. The first move would be to attack with a force of 18 firebats, 80 marines, 20 goliaths, 10 siege tanks, 30 vultures, 5 Battlecruisers and 30 wraiths. Through my mental power, every one of them would be cloaked. When he Zerg brought in their Overlords, the disguise would become visible, but with 3 false troops for every real one. At the point that the Queen of Blades would send in re-enforcements, I would unleash a mental barrage along with the 14 Ex-Ghosts that I had un-dampened. We should easily be able to hold our own for 4 hours, by which point we could escape. I just hoped that things would go according to plan.

When things began to come back into focus, we found ourselves in the middle of the base. This was unexpected, so we went straight into combat. Now normally then stronger Zerg units hide behind a meat shield of Zerglings, but at our location things just tore into a frenzy. Then Goliaths were concentrating fire on the overlords, and the siege tanks were clearing a patch of land that they could safely enter siege mode. With nothing else to do, I constructed a shield around all the real fighters on our side. Ben had quickly exited the main body of troops, and had sliced up all of the Ultralisks and their Dens. By the time Kerrigan and her Cerebrates were able to co-ordinate their subordinates, all that was left was a battered base, which was quickly defeated. We then regrouped, repaired the damage done to our base, and headed off in the direction of the other hive cluster on the planet.

When we reached the other location a few minutes later, the Zerg were more prepared. When we hit the mass of 'lings, we then entered faze two of our operation. With their newfound capabilities, the once-ghosts released a mental arsenal of their own. Though at this point in time their powers were weak, each one was able to equal any Protoss. One had created a pair of psi-blades, while another two were working together to control an Ultralisk. The less exotic warriors were giving their own too, though. The Guardians were being torn down by wraiths, while the Battlecruisers were showing our enemies exactly why they are considered the star achievement of the galaxy (aside from the actions of the Xel Naga). Raynor had jumped into a cruiser of his own, while Ben had sliced his way through the Zerglings and was now tearing apart the better weapons of Zerghood. Looking ahead, I saw The Zerg bring in one of Kerrigans own creations: Lurkers. However, this was a lesser concern, as the defilers had come in to do their dirty work. To prevent the casualties these creatures could cause, I headed to the battlefront and started destroying them. I was up to my 20th one, when a row of daggers came towards me. I just had time to think of the mistake in ignoring Lurkers before I was knocked out.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was how dark it was. I raised my hand to create a psionic light, when it bumped into a wall. Feeloing around myself, I realised I was in a very tight space. I created a small mental light, and immediately noticed the Zergishness of the cage. Then, I noticed that my skin was an odd colour. Feeling a bit nervous, I inspected myself, and found my fingers to be pointed, my teeth sharper and a couple of strange lumps in my back. Add this to the second presence I suddenly noticed in my head, and it was clear I was undergoing a horrible process of…infestation!

So how was it? Tell me when you review. Just don't think this to be over! It may be the end of Khaled, but not the end of the plot. So look for my next story soon


End file.
